Electrical appliances are often assembled by fastening together a plurality of distinct parts. Precision of assembly is required to achieve consistency in aesthetics or quality, and errors in assembly may result in disassembly of an otherwise finished product causing reduced productivity and loss of time. Although these problems may be prevented to a certain extent with increased attention, the frequency of error may still need to be reduced and certain errors may go undetected despite increased attention. Thus, there is a need for additional ways to improve precision of assembly and to reduce the likelihood of error in the assembly of electrical appliances.